


万千人中

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	万千人中

正对舞台第一列正中央，用肉眼就能看清台上偶像一举一动的绝佳位置，松本润左手手灯右手应援扇地坐着。  
在女性粉丝组成的人海中他像个珍稀动物，出挑的长相也是引人注目的要素，开场前四周除了兴高采烈讨论当天主角的人以外也不乏低声议论着他的声音。  
左侧凭空多出一个手机，隔着一个人坐在松本左边的少女怯生生地递出了自己的line问：“那个……很少见到男饭，请问可以加入我们后援会吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”松本婉拒，少女因为他仅是出于礼貌而露出的笑容立刻红透半张脸，收回手机小声道真是遗憾。  
松本润追星履历长达20年，类似的事件不计其数，他总是同一套应对方式。  
不召集也不参与任何粉丝组织。

99年17岁的樱井翔电视出道，16岁的松本润坐在电视机前看着目光冷酷的少年发愣，入坑就是一瞬间的事，他没想过一贯对追星不感兴趣的自己有一天会突然如此沉迷一个遥不可及的人，更没想过对象还会是个男性偶像。  
一追二十年，仿佛一晃神演唱会的主题就成了20周年纪念演唱会，追星少年松本润成了舞台监督松本润，樱井翔一路坎坷终于成长为top idol，似乎一切都变了，可他还在爱，更胜当年，长情得他自己都讶异。  
他审视过自己对于追星这件事的态度，用时下流行的话说是过于真情实感了。成年后他从未缺席过任何一次演唱会，周边代言每逢必买，经济宽裕之后更是多买了一套公寓专门用来存放周边，按年份和类型整理得很有处女座强迫症的特色，媲美一座樱井翔相关小型博物馆。除去这些以外，他还有更不为人知的隐秘情感。  
对于自己偶像的，强烈的独占欲。  
当然松本润虽然情感上是过于不理智了一些，行为仍在正规，做不出蹲机场或是尾随一类的事。为了接近樱井翔他从十六岁起就保持着两周给事务所寄一次信的习惯，樱井刚出道的还不太有人气的时候给他回过几封，字迹虽然谈不上有多漂亮，但却很有力，正气凛然，和他本人的形象毫无二致。信的原本被主人翻得有些泛黄卷边之后就被封存珍藏起来了，留下拷贝本当松本的精神食粮。高中时期他毫不犹豫地确定了要学习舞台方向的志愿，之后的发展安排得妥妥当当，现在虽然还够不上樱井翔制作团队的水平，也是个小有名气的舞台监督了。  
他有预感，他注定要站在樱井翔身边，十次里能有七八次都让他抽中arena就是老天爷帮忙的最好证明。

灯光忽然暗了下来，松本倏地攥紧了手灯，盯紧了近在咫尺的舞台。  
这次会怎么出场？他亢奋地猜测着，手心微微出汗。东京都内几乎所有的场地他都因为工作而接触过，但舞台的设计千变万化，永远可以有别出心裁的新制作，这正是它的魅力所在。

“I love you——baby——”

头顶忽然亮起光束，松本跟着惊呼的人群抬头，向来恐高的樱井翔悬在空中，以《Can‘t take my eyes off you》的副歌第一句开场。嗓音不复当年还未变声时的朝气蓬勃，磁性的高音却更令人心动。樱井的开场服装上镶满了钻，松本一面吐槽着服装师的糟糕品味，一面却又舍不得挪开眼睛。  
他在发光啊。  
他的眼睛比任何名贵的宝石都耀眼。  
一晃神威亚已经从stand来到arena，尖叫的浪潮逐渐由上至下逼近，松本忍不住咽了咽口水，默默计算着樱井还有几秒会来到他面前。威亚移动得很快，他的默数刚刚归零，一阵带着香气的风就扫过他的脸庞，樱井翔似乎是看到了他扇子上单纯又醒目的SHO，指着他唱道。

“Can‘t take my eyes off you——”

松本忍不住发出了今天的第一声尖叫，高涨的情绪像开闸的洪水一般泄出来，樱井绕过arena一周终于回到主舞台。这是巡回里的最后一场了，松本当然不止看了这一场，却依然希望每分每秒都可以无限延长。  
一阶段结束，屏幕上放起樱井翔的个人编年史，从小豆丁坐在钢琴前开始，婴儿肥变得尖削，又跟着年岁的增长再度变得柔和，松本记得所有照片的出处，静态的照片对他来说仿佛是一个个小电影。  
画面突然切到了台下的实况画面，樱井正在套最后一件西装，是他的应援色。暗红色的反光面料，松本在整场里最属意这一身，剪裁合身的西装修饰出樱井翔笔直修长的双腿，恰到好处的银边点缀，他是个天生贵族，只是卷起一截袖口就散发出令人无法抵抗的荷尔蒙，不落俗套的高贵气质看得松本心动不已。  
镜头跟着升降台一齐一动，樱井手里握着鼓棒慢慢升向舞台，光线瞬间消失，寂静中响起单薄的军鼓声。  
节奏逐渐加快加重，樱井从黑暗中现身，短暂的独奏后他把鼓棒砸向军鼓，同时灯光音乐齐动，松本终于看清了他的身影。手插口袋从容不迫，为了配合歌曲的氛围樱井翔绷着脸，潇洒地从高台沿着阶梯旋转而下，摆着几个简单的动作慢慢走向正中央的花道。  
松本估测他和樱井的距离不过三米，樱井翔在他面前打着鼓唱rap，嗓音比往常要更沙哑一些，也许因为是最后一场，尽管樱井的表演无可挑剔，松本还是从他眼里读出一丝盖不住的疲惫。  
“嘶——”樱井唱着内容赤裸的rap，昏暗的灯光让整个会场都弥漫着暧昧不明的气氛，抽气声被顶级的音响设施扩大无数倍，松本忍不住捂着脸跟周遭的人群一起发出一阵心跳过速的颤抖悲鸣。  
同事务所的后辈从阴影中走向台前来伴舞，相似的服装，编排整齐的舞蹈，松本却只能看见樱井翔，舞台周围有火焰燃起，灯光闪动，歌曲临近尾声，松本润不知怎么回事湿了眼眶。  
他想，我真的好爱这个人。

上半场结束，樱井的刘海已经挂上了汗，他又往舞台边缘靠近了几步，举起麦克风。  
松本从包里拿出巴掌大小的本子，蓄势待发，好等樱井翔有什么名言自己能赶快记下来，免得过后兴奋过度散场后如同被施了失忆魔法一般。更重要的是早在巡回开始之前，fc的官网上就报知了这一次巡回会有重大发表。  
“大家对今天的演出还满意吗？”樱井单手插着腰，喘着气望扫视观众席。  
“满意——！”一片激昂的回应。  
“还没结束呢！”樱井朝着一个方向竖起拇指，松本循着方向看过去，看见一把写着庆应合格的应援扇。樱井是个努力家，自然也不吝夸奖努力拼搏的粉丝，松本在心里小小地酸了一把，心想我也为了你那么努力了，你也应该夸夸我。但他总不能把“成为舞台监督了”那么一长串贴到扇子上，更何况贴上了也只会让人觉得莫名其妙。  
他实在有太多想告诉樱井的话了，然而他们之间的距离说近只有台上台下一米多的距离，说远又是凡人仰望云端上神的不可触碰。松本润拿过饭撒，中过番协，甚至收过樱井翔的回信，每项事迹在饭圈都是值得细细品味好久的幸事。但松本明白，无论离得多近，他看的都只是樱井翔的背影而已。  
这是一场永恒的单恋。

“我想大家应该都在期待重大发表的内容吧。”  
樱井边说边走，松本的眼神紧紧跟随着他。  
“我想要告诉大家的是。我，樱井翔，在本次巡回演唱会之后——”  
视线有一瞬间的相撞，松本看到樱井眼中一闪而过抱歉神色，他几乎能确定樱井肯定是认出他了，与万千人中，而这抱歉一定有几分是因为自己。

松本润因为他这一个眼神迅速推翻了此前心中所有的猜测。要进军新领域，要向海外发展，他总是习惯性地把樱井翔往好处想，这个人从来没让他失望过。喜欢樱井翔是一件无比安定的事，不用担心他会应对不及，更不用担心他会自毁前程，他一直都稳稳地立于云端，除了偶尔因为过劳导致身体出现状况，松本润几乎想不起来为他心慌是什么感觉。  
樱井翔缓缓开口，所有动作在松本眼里都成了慢动作，他第一次不那么想听到樱井翔低沉性感的嗓音，抓着纸笔的手微微颤抖。

“停止一切工作，从艺能界隐退。”

巨响之后，万籁俱寂。

 

【今天好冷啊。】  
松本失魂落魄地走出会场，被人潮挤得左歪右倒。直到走出门外他才想起开手机，一度合作后成为好友的二宫发来一条日常感叹的短信，他呆立在门口，握着手机冻得十指通红。冷风从领口灌进去，吹得他一阵一阵打颤。松本看着散场的人群一点一点变得稀疏，有人在哭，有人不以为意，也有人像他一样无法从现实里回过神来。  
“怎么突然就要隐退了呢……”  
人群中响起一个带着哭腔的声音， 逼着松本再一次消化樱井翔的重大发表。  
人潮拥挤，各怀心事，谁也不知道身边的人是否正在经历一场精神世界的崩塌。  
松本微张开嘴，白雾争先恐后地冒出来，像高楼大厦被夷为平地时扬起的厚重尘土。  
他的胃部抽动着，其实因为兴奋松本一整天都没吃下什么东西，只喝了几口水，现在那些液体混着胃酸咕噜噜地翻滚，想要通过食道反出来。松本僵硬地按着手机屏幕，回了四个字。  
【是啊，好冷。】

我大概是疯了。  
松本蹲在工作人员专用通道门边腹诽自己。没想到克制压抑了这么多年，最后关头还是利用职业之便偷偷摸摸到只有相关者才知道位置的后门蹲人，行为卑劣得他自己都感到不齿。  
其实樱井翔也不一定会从这道门出来。  
会场的侧门数不胜数，这条不过是最常用作相关者通道的路罢了。  
松本坐在门边，抱着膝盖缩成小小的一团，脑子里的弦还没接上，像是人之将死那样在跑马灯。  
跑的都不是他自己。  
他看到早年樱井翔出道一炮而红，之后便印证了那句飞得越高摔得越惨，事务所力捧的新人火了一阵子眼看就要flop到底，前辈隐忍不发多有提携，实则心里恨铁不成钢，人气后辈的粉丝来势汹汹，在网络上叫嚣着不红的前辈别占资源，甚至混进坐不满人的演唱会里当面anti。冷着脸的少年仿佛自大到目空一切，顶着喝倒彩的浪潮完成演出，扣上渔夫帽跟着经纪人回后台收拾东西上保姆车，颠簸途中瘦削的肩膀微微颤抖。  
又看到升学时樱井翔硬着头皮和家里立誓偶像工作不会影响学业，无限压缩睡眠时间顶着两个乌黑的眼圈还在赶通告途中抱着电脑赶报告。咖啡杯空了又满满了又空，夜晚空寂的房间里坐着一个人，只有灯光映照出的漆黑影子作伴。  
还看到他初次担当主播，事业逐渐有了起色却毫无播音经验的偶像又一次跨出舒适区，顶着事务所和舆论的两方压力毅然站到了镜头前。失误，反思，练习，再次尝试，循环往复，百炼成钢。通告挤在一起的时候樱井翔要连轴转上四十来个小时，团在车上打会儿瞌睡就是全部的睡眠，拖着一副疲惫身躯穿梭在各个电视台，摄像机红灯亮起立即是一副精神百倍的样子。  
松本润来来回回看到的画面全都是自我推测的幕后辛酸，他隔着屏幕和樱井一起成长，分明只差一年，他却什么都慢了樱井一大步似的，少年疯狂拉伸延展的骨骼与皮肤和随之而来的欲念，升学前的焦虑，职场上恼人的前辈带来的不顺心。每当他摇摆不定或是陷入迷局，总能从樱井留下的文字或影像中找到几条好用的金句——樱井翔是他的信仰，他的教条，他所有的支撑和方向。  
那些孤身一人的镜头总算停下，松本吸了吸鼻子，不知什么时候淌了满面滚烫泪珠。纵然知道所有独自经受的苦难都已经成为他身上的光芒，松本还是止不住地心疼。  
你哭什么呢，松本在袖子上蹭掉眼泪，自嘲地想。他刚才说要隐退，那样伤你的心，你都没为自己掉几滴眼泪，现在居然还在真情实感地心疼他。

由西北面刮来的风似乎小了些，脸上淌过泪水的地方隐隐作痛，大衣外套布料粗糙，来回地擦眼泪只是雪上加霜。冬季里突兀地生出一株粉色小花，有人递了块樱花纹样的手帕给他。松本哭得惨兮兮，想也没想就接了过来，轻轻地蹭走脸上的眼泪。他捏着手帕，上面若有似无的香气和樱井翔常用的香水颇为相似，花纹和气味的夹击之下樱井宣布隐退的声音又在耳边响起，松本咬着下唇忍了几秒，终于还是更深地埋进膝盖之间悲伤恸哭。  
“回家吧，别哭了。”  
很轻的一声，刹那间呼啸的寒风似乎也因为这句话凝滞了，松本听见自己的心率又像等待演唱会开场时那样急速加快。站在他身前的人叹了口气，一阵衣料摩擦的动静后比手帕更暖的呼吸也打在了自己手上。松本呆滞地抬头，渔夫帽大墨镜下藏着一张他再熟悉不过此刻却不敢轻易认出的脸，近在咫尺。  
樱井摘下墨镜，蹲在哭花了脸的松本面前，眼看因为自己的出现他又哭得更凶了，蹲在原地尴尬地笑着：“我有这么可怕吗。”  
“樱井さん……”  
“嗯，我记得你。”樱井圆溜溜的眼睛直视着他，三十代后半的年纪脱去灯光和妆容免不了被岁月在眼尾刻下几道细纹，而锋利的眼神几经洗礼后居然成了温柔似水。他看了看自己那块快被攥碎的手帕，又拿出一包纸巾递过去：“别哭了，松本润。”  
这一次松本好像终于听懂了他的话，眼眶里最后一点湿顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下后不再有新的泪水分泌出来，樱井稍稍放心，自顾自地说着。  
“经常在前排看到你，不知不觉就记住了，你真是好运气啊——记得那一次抽选观众上台互动吗？入场的时候staff就注意到你，后来剪出视频你比我上镜多了，我经纪人还说干脆邀请你来我们事务所做艺人算了。”樱井见他止住哭，站起来把手插进外套口袋里：“你给我寄的信我都看了，每一封。”  
人在大喜大悲之后往往会经历一阵入定般的放空之中。松本呆坐在原地，手里握着自己追了二十年的偶像的手帕。樱井叫了他的名字，一时让他消化不来，就好像自以为藏得完美无瑕的单恋情节被对方突然戳穿，惊慌无措羞涩兴奋混作一团在胸口乱撞。樱井低着头看了他一会儿，筒靴坚硬的鞋底在地面刮蹭出刺耳的作别。  
松本被这一声从不真切的梦境中惊醒，猛地跳起来对着他的背影凄然大喊：“为什么？”  
“不为什么。”樱井缩着肩膀，本就不太挺拔的肩塌得更厉害，在松本眼里逐渐和远方的昏黄路灯融作一团。  
“你现在算什么？”松本迈开腿走近那个日日夜夜出现在脑海中的背影，追过，等过，即使是单恋他也不情愿就这样莫名其妙被宣判死刑。  
“我知道你很辛苦，像我这样的人千千万万，我们再怎么喊着会永远支持你陪伴你，这条路上你还是踽踽独行。但是我认识的樱井翔从来不怕辛苦，也不舍得辜负粉丝，所以我相信你一定有自己的原因。或许…或许你有新的梦想要去实现，我只想要一个理由而已，因为你是我的梦啊！”  
他从未想过有一天会对樱井说出这番话，梦只能是梦，他生怕自己的幼稚和莽撞会惊扰了谁。而现在造梦者生生把他的梦境打碎，所有的积蓄已久都在找一个出口，松本知道这一别也许就是永别，哪怕是不自量力也好，他想为自己求一个有始有终。  
光晕中的身形定住了，樱井转身，双目灼灼，荒芜的废墟中燃起两团指引去路的希望之火。  
他问：“松润，你想继续做梦吗？”

 

跟着樱井来到他居所的松本明显局促不安，他在玄关处脱了鞋，对着空无一人的客厅说了一声“打扰了”。樱井打开客厅的吊灯，毫无偶像包袱的瘫进沙发里，拖着慵懒的长音，招呼站在门口的松本润：“进来，愣着干嘛。”  
“那个……要是被人拍到……” 松本进也不是出也不是，站在门口盯着自己的脚尖。  
“我已经隐退了，没人会关心过气偶像的私生活。” 樱井把茶几上散乱的书本收拾整齐，摸着肚子嘀咕了一句：“有点饿了，要一起吃点东西吗？”  
松本摇头，放下包袱踏进房间，本想在偶像面前矜持一些才拒绝共同进餐，饥荒一日的血糖却不给面子，在他进门的瞬间突如其来涌上一阵眩晕，矜持的小粉丝直接脸朝下跌在自己偶像面前。  
让我死吧，现在马上。  
伏在地板上的松本听着樱井毫无形象的哈哈大笑绝望地捂住了脸。  
樱井精于审时度势，了然松本摔了一跤后此刻的尴尬。没去扶他直接从人身边绕进厨房去准备食物。松本等他走了才慢慢从地上爬起来，坐到沙发上环视樱井的公寓。  
内装精美的公寓里却没有几件家具，除了面前的几本书以外其余的物件都落了一层灰，看来樱井到底还是对他存着几分戒心，这里不是他常住的地方。  
松本揉了揉自己的脸，压下心里莫名其妙的期待与失落。  
樱井抱着一堆塑料盒子走回来，全是便利店里售卖的速食下酒小菜，松本有些哑然，没想到他不会做菜还真的不带半点人设水分在。  
有了下酒菜自然要有酒，樱井从茶几下面出几瓶日本酒问：“喜欢喝哪种？”  
“我平时一般喝红酒。”  
“啊……”樱井看向了客厅里的酒架，又看看桌上的菜：“这些配红酒有点奇怪吧？”  
“也是。”  
客人不挑，最后就留下樱井喜欢的那一瓶。樱井把筷子递给他就不再管更多，自顾自一口酒一口菜地吃着。松本的筷子悬在空中，目不转睛地盯着他仓鼠嚼食似的侧脸。樱井的吃货人设颇受欢迎，这一点上松本也不能免俗，最爱看他吃东西时脸颊鼓鼓的样子，没有舞台上光芒四射的大明星那么难以靠近。  
酒菜少了大半，松本才从这日常的景象里找到一点和真人共处的实感。他搁下筷子，依然执着地问那个问题：“所以，到底为什么隐退？”  
“声带结节。”樱井把萝卜塞进嘴里嚼得咯吱咯吱响，喝过酒格外坦诚：“虽然不是什么大病，做个手术就能好，但是一旦再次长时间用嗓子唱歌或者说话就会复发，只能说我不适合这份职业了。”  
“不许喝酒了。” 松本夺下他手里的酒杯，手指有短暂的相碰，樱井的手上还留存着酒杯的凉，松本心脏忽的一紧，不知哪来的勇气握住了樱井的手：“至少试一试，就试一次也好，我认识很好的医生，我的一些歌手朋友都在她那里……”  
“如果失败了呢？” 樱井没有抽回手，松本见过它们弹琴，握稿，想象中永远稳健有力的滚烫双手此刻正在颤抖，樱井望着他，疲劳的声带扯出阵阵嘶哑：“反复手术必然会让我状态慢慢下滑，要你们看着我力不从心又无能为力，不如现在就结束，至少我留下的都是全力以赴的样子。”  
“如果你真的想放弃就不会带我来这里。”松本压下心中的酸楚，世间万物轮回，终于也轮到他有机会来拉樱井一把：“翔さん从来都不是一个人，我在信里说过，我是你的头号粉丝，要饭你一辈子的那种，你不可以擅自剥夺我实现诺言的机会。”  
“以前是的。” 樱井盯着他两双羽扇般睫毛，忽而眼神有光：“看来以后不是了。”  
松本几乎立刻读懂了他的意思，微张着嘴眼睛眨了又眨，不知道该把视线放到何处。满屋子里只有酒精能给人壮胆，松本直接拿起樱井的酒杯，决意要把自己灌醉似地一杯接一杯，樱井自己也有几分醉意，迷迷糊糊地想这张脸染上几分红晕之后更好看了，根本无心阻拦。  
“你相信缘分吗？”松本皱着眉头往肚子里灌酒的时候听到樱井沉沉地说，他点了点头，之后便听到一阵笑声。  
他想松本润自封头号粉丝其实早有官方盖章，团队里无人不知有个叫松本润的粉丝二十年如一日给樱井翔寄信，尽管后来信和礼物多得堆成小山，从信堆里找出松本那一封却好像成了团队里自行增加的日常工作，挑个通告不满的日子围坐在一起，津津乐道这次的信封会是什么颜色，又会为了引人注目弄出怎样的花样来。从未有人怀疑过信件会断，不知不觉间看信也成了樱井的习惯。看松本逐渐自成一派的字体，看几乎同龄的少年对他吐露心声，看长情的粉丝对自己愈发深刻贴切的读解。一个隔着屏幕，一个隔着信，却彼此心意相通暗生情愫，熟悉到能在万千人中一眼认出对方。  
樱井曾收到过一张松本约莫只有三四岁时候的照片，同封的信里松本抱怨着学校里的舞台剧想让他反串演公主，回家委屈地向母亲讨个安慰，却只得到小润的确可爱得很像女孩子的评价，女人还嫌对自己儿子伤害不够大似的翻出儿时的照片来佐证。松本把这件事写进信里，顺手就复印了照片一起寄出去，照片背面小小地用铅笔写了一行字。  
【真的很像女孩子吗？】  
素未谋面的粉丝留下的所有线索只有一张幼时的照片，而樱井在观众席里看到二十来岁的松本润时，一眼就认出了他。那一瞬间几乎心跳漏拍，结束演出的樱井回到后台捂着胸口绝望地趴在桌子上。脑中闪过无数个完蛋了——当红偶像失格恋爱，对象为多年狂热粉丝。  
他连小报标题都想好了。  
所以后来他确诊职业病，和事务所商量好瞒住消息到巡回演出时直接公布隐退，樱井甚至期望着不要在观众席里看见松本，或者他能开出个差一点的位置——虽然凭着樱井飞行员水准的视力和松本万里挑一的相貌，可能要恰好是个会被某根柱子挡住整个人的绝差座位才能避免两人认出彼此。  
人算不如天算，松本不但开出了一排正中间的座位，还正好让樱井撞见了他哭得最惨的时候。至此全是天命，而之后就全是人事了。  
樱井在他面前驻足，递了手帕和纸巾，开口哄他，甚至装出一副比实际心态还要失意百倍的模样来，可谓步步为营。

恪尽职守单身20年的偶像收到了第一个来自恋人的吻。  
清酒的劲来得慢，等松本意识到自己有些醉了想停下的时候，已经喝下了足以让他失去理智的分量了。  
“喜欢你……喜欢翔さん……”浓重的酒气扑面而来，樱井圈住他盈盈一握的细腰，直接拿起酒瓶又灌了自己几大口，抱着他跌进卧室的大床上转守为攻。  
“有多喜欢？”樱井叼着他丰润饱满的下唇拉扯吮吻，恶质地询问。  
“唔……反正就是……”酒后的大脑无法回答这类带有数字答案的问题，曾被多个好友控诉过喝醉以后不许再半夜三更乱打电话的人依旧死性不改，摸出手机直接拨通了最近联系人的电话。  
“喂——”松本一只手搂着樱井的脖子，打过招呼之后立即投身于对方急切的亲吻中。  
电话那头的人单从一声音调七拐八弯的喂里就听出十分醉意：“我和相叶去接你，按出租车两倍费用算。”  
“今天不麻烦你们了啦……嘿嘿……”松本在樱井的抚摸下难耐地扭了扭，抬起腰方便他脱下自己的裤子：“我和樱井翔在一起哦……”  
“你喝了多少啊？地址给我。”二宫显然不信醉鬼的酒后胡言，听筒里一阵穿衣服的响动，樱井对他这时居然还在打电话的行为颇为不满，隔着衣服捻动松本挺起的乳首。  
“嗯哈……翔さん轻点……”手一松电话掉落枕边，松本皱着眉摇了摇头，落在樱井眼里不过是撒娇罢了，樱井顺势挂断电话，把手机直接扔进床脚的坐椅里。全然不顾电话那头听去几声性爱直播的人现在会是什么心情，搂着浑身赤裸的松本攻城略地。  
“你这样到处乱说，我会身败名裂的。”樱井摸着他的大腿内侧，对那片嫩滑的触感爱不释手。  
“翔さん知道自己现在在干什么吗……？”松本不知道把樱井作为性幻想对象自慰过多少次，如今醉得不省人事依然有美梦成真的狂喜，干渴的嘴唇贴在樱井滚烫的皮肤上反复流连，颤着手摸进他的内裤里趁人不备轻掐一把：“你在操粉哦……你这样是失格知不知道……？啊我怎么会粉这种人……好糟糕……”  
“是挺糟糕的，要不我们现在起来穿衣服，悬崖勒马还来得及。”樱井没想过松本这把嗓子撒起娇来是这样软软糯糯的奶音，像是有人用羽毛一下一下拂他的心脏那样麻痒。一边说着一边心口不一地埋进松本肩窝里印下一串吻痕。  
“我现在喝醉了。”松本被他吻得发痒，笑着躲闪他的嘴唇，扯下碍事的内裤抬起腰身迎上去：“喝醉了说什么做什么都不能算数的……”  
“好巧，我也喝醉了。”樱井抬起头，两人都因为这段自欺欺人的幼稚对话由衷发笑。还没等笑完，樱井亲昵地蹭着他的额头，下身却凶猛地插进了湿软的小穴里，松本的笑瞬间化作痛呼，掉着眼泪猛捶樱井肩膀，满室合二为一的及上欢愉。

像是常年分居两地的情侣终于得见后的干柴烈火，生涩却热烈的情欲烧了整整一晚，毫无经验的两个人磨合一夜，疼痛与快感并存。天蒙蒙亮时他们喘着气相拥，满身疲惫地陷在柔软的被褥里。晨光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进来，把樱井笼进淡金色的光晕里。  
樱井演唱会之后折腾到翌日天明，终于支撑不住睡了过去。松本窝在他怀里，同样疲累却毫无睡意。满身欢爱痕迹是真的，二宫轰炸般的电话短信也是真的，他躺在樱井翔怀里，那人的呼吸和体温都是真的。  
松本深吸一口气，终于从一夜之间偶像变成男朋友的童话故事里冷静下来。  
就算是跟偶像兼男朋友做了一晚上，澡还是要洗的。  
松本小心翼翼地把腿从樱井两腿之间抽出来，还是惊动了刚睡着不久的人。  
“去哪……？”樱井拉住他，艰难地睁开眼。  
“洗澡。”  
“再抱会儿。”樱井重新闭上眼，朝松本伸出双手，明摆着一副不让抱就一直等着的无赖相。  
“黏糊糊的抱着又不舒服……”松本嘀咕着，还是乖乖钻进他怀里窝好。  
樱井得逞似地笑了一阵，把松本整个塞进怀里反复摩挲他的后颈：“我觉得挺舒服的。”  
“翔さん现在酒醒了吗？”松本头脑清明地躺着，半点睡意也没有，只好用手画着他身上昨晚自己留下的吻痕打发时间。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“醒了就答应我一件事。”  
“你说。”  
“你复出之后的第一场演唱会，舞台让我来策划。”  
樱井沉默着，而松本也不急要这个承诺。他从樱井怀里退出来，亲吻他冒出胡茬的下巴，低声说：“我先去洗澡，然后做我们的早饭，你起来吃一点再睡。”  
樱井点了点头，目送松本拿着他的衣服进浴室。

他伴着厨房响起的烹煮声爬起来，揉了揉宿醉发涨的脑袋走进浴室洗漱，给自己倒了杯水倚在厨房门边看松本包裹在一团油烟里。锅里的煎蛋和培根刺啦刺啦地被热度烘出一阵阵引人垂涎的抖动，这套完全是图离演唱会场馆近才购置的房子第一次让樱井有了家的实感。  
已经懒得计较和松本的相识究竟应该从昨天算起还是二十年前，只知道每个留有他痕迹的地方皆是难忘。信上的字句，演唱会上望向自己的灼热目光，机缘巧合在他将将要放弃的时候遇到了后门变缩着哭成泪人的松本润，冰冷的泪却在他胸口砸出滚烫的勇气，终于有机会把信上的很多句都还给这位头号粉丝。0

譬如“遇见你真好。”

他从背后走近松本，猛地伸手环住大厨的腰，松本手一抖险些把培根甩出锅，毫不留情地用手肘怼了他一下。

又譬如“我会一直陪你走下去的。”

樱井抽出双筷子，饿鬼投胎一般要往锅里伸，松本回头飞了他一个眼刀，樱井这才体会到浓颜不但在床上勾魂夺魄，严厉起来的威慑力也不容小觑。只得乖乖再拿一双筷子，和两个盘子一起拿在手里等着早餐出锅帮忙打下手。

再有“想到你就感觉什么难关都能跨过去。”

两人对坐，樱井切开单面流黄的煎蛋，用培根沾着半熟的蛋液送进嘴里。  
“我答应你。”  
松本正往杯子里倒牛奶，一时反应不及，脱口问道：“答应什么？”  
“我复出之后的演唱会，舞台就拜托你了，松本监督。”  
纸盒升装的牛奶保持着倾斜的角度，松本愣怔一瞬，及时在玻璃杯满溢之前回过神。一时有千言万语在肚子里千回百转揉了万种情绪，出口却只剩下一句好啊。  
没人提起彻底治愈的可能性和恢复工作后复发的风险，在这一刻大明星的头号粉丝的心意是相通的，今后的路谁都不会再形单影只。  
前路茫茫不重要，道阻且长亦不重要，重要的是于万千人中，我独见你，我有幸拥有你。


End file.
